Saga de Storm Silver Riolu: Mi vida nueva en Equestria (1)
by Nightmare blake galaxy
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado que harían si estuvieran en un nuevo mundo y que una vez que tus propios personajes de tu historia te estuvieran observando, por afortunadamente a mi si me paso eso, ahora estoy disfrutando de "mi vida nueva en equestria" lleno de alegría y tristeza que me llenara de aventuras que cambiara mi destino en adelante.
1. Sinapsis del titulo

Mi vida nueva en equestria

Alguna vez se han preguntado que harían si estuvieran ahí y que una vez que tus propios personajes de tu historia te estuvieran observando y que te hiciera tu sueño en realizad, por afortunadamente a mi si me paso eso, ahora estoy disfrutando de "mi vida nueva en equestria" lleno de alegría y tristeza que me llenara de aventuras que cambiara mi destino en adelante.

Durante un tiempo una alicornio y un Pokémon lobo azul, esperaron por mucho tiempo la llegada de dos ponis que serán de ayuda para tomar una difícil decisión… Si de ayudar a esos dos a vengarse de celestia, o no hacerles caso y seguir con su rumbo normal. Esto afectará su trayecto en ese mundo que ademas de aceptarlo, esa pony romperá una importante regla de no matar y de cuartizar ponis, en cambio el pony tambien se verá afectado ya que el tomara una importante decisión que afectará su vida nueva en ese mundo en equestria junto con la de ella.

¿Que oscuros secretos guardara la princesa celestia, para que esos dos la odien, que tenga tanta ira y se quieran vengarse de ella?; a su vez cristal y Storm esten junto con ellos para saber de su pasado y del Pokémon de porque llego a ese mundo y de cómo se conocieron.


	2. cap 0: prologo

** _Fecha: 25 de Septiembre del 2020 (MMXX). _ **

**Cap 0: Prólogo**

**PLANETA ECUS**

**REINO: ** _Equestria._

**CONTINENTE: ** _Equestriano._

**UBICACIÓN: ** _Castillo de las 2 Hermanas "BOSQUE EVERFREE"_

**HORA _: _ ** _2045 horas._

**FECHA: _6 de Junio de 919._ **

Lo que una vez fue el glorioso castillo donde habitan las dos hermanas nobles. La princesa celestia y la princesa luna…, ya su arquitectura que fue una vez el diseño que lo contemplaban todos los ponis… ahora yace estaba completamente en ruinas. Adentro del castillo en sus largos recorridos y sus estrechos pasillos, ahora estaba cubierta de sangre por doquier de las 3 clases de ponis: unicornios, pegasos y terrestres que vestían sus armaduras plateadas: En el peto del pecho de sus armaduras traían los símbolos de las cuttie Marks de sus princesas del sol y de la luna.

Pero no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, también habían otras clases de razas: ponis murciélagos (conocidos como los bat ponis), incluyendo las 3 clases: unicornios, pegasos, terrestres; grifos, dragones, aquaponis (ponis marinos), minotauros. Estos vestían sus armaduras negras que brillaban a la luz de la luna, ya como lo anterior traen también en los petos del pecho de sus armaduras la insignia de dos cuttie marks, una de ellas era de una espada negra con el filo de la hoja con sangre, en el mango unas alas de pegaso cubiertas de vendajes y una estrella purpura arriba del mango con las mismas alas de pegaso vendadas, el otro era un circulo negro y al frente de una forma esférica de mitad rojo y mitad blanco, era una figura de una pokebola a su exterior una aura azul envolviéndolo por completo

Estos no eran los únicos que estaban ahí… ellos tenían de aliados a otras especies de animales como: lobos negros, zorros de cualquier tamaño no rebasando a los lobos de promedio eran de diferentes colores, lobos de madera, 2 manticoras, 20 gallos dragones, mantis, serpientes… como otros tipos de animales. Todos ellos de la guardia del imperio de " ** _AURORUS"_ ** con sus respectivos animales. Ya se hacían muertos en todo el estrecho de los pasillos del castillo algunos mutilados, algunos tenían espadas atravesadas de cualquier lado de sus cuerpos, lanzas en los pechos, cabezas y en las partes intimas de la retaguardia, algunos con sus órganos afuera de sus cuerpos ya pareciendo a una masacre de horror después de una lucha que tuvieron estos guerreros y guerreras de cada especie.

Por una razón, nadie había sobrevivido en ese enorme castillo, solo muertes, fallecidos, viseras de todo tipo y ruinas por doquier.

En el fondo del pasillo a donde va hacia el salón del trono estaban las puertas de dicho lugar destruidos. En el fondo del trono del salón, hubo varios colores de arco iris que se ilumino por completo escuchando 4 gritos agonizantes que harían temblar del miedo si alguien los llegara a escuchar.

Entrando en el salón del trono, todo en ese lugar estaba totalmente destruido, los estándares de tela refinaba que estaban en la pared donde deberían estar las imágenes de las dos alicornios con sus respectivas figuras no estaban, solo estaba sus marcas del sol y de la luna. Los vitrales de los ventanales donde estaban las imágenes de regentes monarcas tampoco, algunos pilares que sostenían el techo estaban derrumbados, uno que otro pilar intacto, principalmente en el techo solo había un enorme hoyo cuartizado, que se podía apreciar la luz de la luna junto con sus estrellas y sus constelaciones.

En el mero centro estaban 5 sujetos, pero una estaba de pie, una alicornio de pelaje rosa palido de melena y cola fucshia mediano, sus ojos de color rosa pastel y una cuttie mark de un sol. Era la princesa celestia a sus 25 años, tenia la altura de la princesa luna en dicho presente, ella estaba totalmente agotada que estaba sentada en sus flancos, se oía que respiraba con dificultad.

En su cuerpo tenia raspones, golpes, uno de que otro arañazo, además de tener una marca de una huella de un animal susodicho en los flancos, donde esta su cuttie mark del sol totalmente rojo.

Ella se veía que tenia sangre en su boca, nariz y un ojo cerrado. En su cuerno estaba echando humo desde su punta hasta la mitad, lo mas sorprendente era que estaban flotando y girando alrededor de ella los 6 elementos de la armonía, que dichos elementos estaban parpadeando al rojo vivo, lo que acaba de hacer era de usarlos con aquellos 4 sujetos que estaban totalmente desplomados en el suelo cubiertos de humo, hasta que ella hablo.

Celestia: ¡Por… fin… después de… mucho… tiempo…, ya están… totalmente… vencidos… je… je… je… je… je…! … ¡argh! – hablaba con dificultad que se hacia imposible reírse hasta que se toco su brazo en las costillas –. Debo dejar… me… de reír…. Me…. ( _Sobretodo aquel degenerado en darme una nalgada en mi flanco derecho… ya ese pobre diablo paga su dolor con su castigo jejeje) – _pensó mientras traía una vena en su cabeza por que alguien nalgueo en su flanco.

Viendo que no podía casi hablar y se dificultaba en hablar, quería encender su cuerno para hacer un hechizo de recuperación… pero lo malo que quiso hacer dicho hechizo no salía, ella se concentro en volverlo a hacer pero nada paso, solo apareció una vez que otra chispa en su cuerno… ella abrio sus ojos que se quedo sorprendida ya que no tenia ninguna pizca de magia, ella la uso por completo de vencer a los 4 sujetos que seguían en el piso.

En el suelo estaban desplomados los 4 sujetos que casi el humo ya se dejaba de ver, al desvanecerse se podían apreciar de ver dichos sujetos.

De los cuatro de ellos era una yegua alicornio del tamaño de un poni terrestre o poni normal, de pelaje negro carbón, melena y cola azul cian alborotado con una raya doble de color purpura y rojo, sus ojos de color azul cielo, y su cuttie mark era de una espada negra con el filo de la hoja con sangre, en el mango unas alas de pegaso cubiertas de vendajes y una estrella purpura arriba del mango con las mismas alas de pegaso vendadas, los otros 3 sujetos eran unos pokemon. Uno de estos estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Uno de ellos era un riolu lobo azulado, pero que a pese su tamaño, tenia la misma altura que la yegua Alicornio, este estaba un lado de la alicornio con la pata delantera derecha tocando su ala izquierda, significando qué era su pareja.

El segundo era el mismo pokemon pero que a pese su característica y a su apariencia… este ser era 50 centímetros mas alto que los otros dos, en vez de tener el pelaje azul con su respectivo negro, tenia su pelaje amarillo que cubría desde la parte de su cuello hasta sus caderas y su cola también tenia cubierto de pelaje amarillo, era mas grande y su cola algo alargada, mas que la cola normal del riolu original. En sus dedos de sus patas delanteras hasta su ante pata arriba de sus almohadillas blancas, tenia rojo cubriendo lo de dicho mencionado……

Nota del autor: (si quieren ahí lo pueden buscar en el ordenador o buscador como mega–Riolu).

El tercero era cualquier otro de la dos, este ser era un animal cuadrúpedo que es un zorro con nueve colas. Era un ninetales pero este era algo especial, en vez de tener su pelaje amarillo, tenia su pelaje azul solo con algunas partes, sus patas delanteras tienen de color blanco que llegaban a su antepata, de igual manera con sus patas traseras estas eran de color negro, en sus 9 colas de color azul, solo en sus puntas al igual que sus lados eran de color rojo carmesí, en una de sus orejas trae una de color negro del lado izquierdo cubriendo por completo, estos 3 tienen sus ojos de color rojo vino oscuro.

Estos tres están del lado izquierdo de la yegua alicornio solo que tenían su mirada muerta / semi – inconsciente. Mientras que la yegua alicornio volteo al ver por el rabillo de sus ojos a sus 3 pokemon, pero quien estaba mirando de los 3 había uno que estaba a su lado tocando la pata delantera con la de su ala, ella le salía una lágrima de su lado izquierdo de ver a su pareja a su lado… a la vez que hablo en voz baja.

Yegua alicornio: ¡ _Riolu…! ¡Lo siento… perdonarme de no tener la fuerza y la magia suficiente de protegernos a ambos, sobretodo me protegiste de tus otros yo's, pero al final hemos sido derrotados por esta maldita princesa que la llamamos "amiga"! – _hablo en voz baja ya que una lágrima le paso rosando de su mejilla izquierda hasta tocar el suelo, lo bueno que sintió algo un poco de pensamiento al ser ese riolu que quería decirle algo mediante su telepatía –.

Riolu: ¡ _Night… belle… Magic…!, ¡no te sientas mal…., no te entristezcas conmigo, ya sabia que esto iba a pasar, no quería que celestia te lastimara con esos dichosos endemoniados elementos de la armonía, no tuve otra opción mas que protegerte! _– Riolu miro algo asustado a su pareja triste, pero vio enfrente un aura negro que envolvía a celestia a escasos metros suyos – ¡ _y como me dijiste no había manera de ganarle con nuestros cuerpos en muy mal heridos!. _

El mira a sus otros dos de su lado que tenían sus ojos totalmente en blanco, ya que esto pasara cuando vio unos brillos a que salían de sus cuerpos… Tanto Night belle Magic, como Riolu se sorprendieron a la vez impactados que ellos sabían de una cosa…

Night belle Magic / Riolu: ¡ _hay por Arceus… esto no puede estar pasando!_ – pensaron en sus adentros al unísono que esto sucedería iban a pasar –.

Pero escucharon unos pasos que venían de adelante y era celestia que venia acercándose lentamente hacia ellos.

Celestia confundida decidió levantarse y acercarse lentamente a ellos viendo si no eran mas hostiles. Aun en su estado observo que aun estaba los elementos flotando en ella con su palpitación al rojo vivo, así que solo respiro y dio un suspiro, no de alegría, sino de "molestia", porque tuvo que utilizar los elementos a su máximo.

Al estar frente al ellos parada vio en sus miradas miedo, ira y su cara de "WTF", ella solo dio una risa forzosa y maquiavélica de haber los derrotado, ya iba a hablar pero miro a los otros dos que por pura casualidad, tenia sus ojos blancos creyendo que los mato, lo malo que vio en sus cuerpos unas pequeñas esferas blancas saliendo de sus cuerpos cosa que los dos se iba a dar cuenta. A celestia pensó en algo hasta que vio que los dos cuerpos del mega Riolu y del zorro de las nueve colas ("ninetales"), empezaron a brillar mas.

Los 3 tuvieron que cubrirse cerrar sus ojos para que no les lastimara ese brillo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dejo de ver la intensa luz…, cuando ya paso eso abrieron sus ojos y lo que vieron fue noticia de impacto. Los 2 ya no estaban, no había ni rastro de ellos, solo un charco de sangre de ellos… lo que dejo de ver aun mas impactada es a celestia, en vez de ver al Riolu tendido en el suelo, ahora veía al Riolu que desaparecio junto con el otro, estaba el mismo pero ya en su forma del mega Riolu, teniendo en su pata izquierda el brazalete junto con la piedra de la mega evolucion.

Celestia impactada por esto tenia sus ojos abiertos de la impresión y de la confusión ¿?, sabia ahora quien era, Night belle al ver esto se maldijo que celestia se fijo quien era en realidad. Por su parte Riolu se estremeció en volver a su forma de mega riolu.

Mega Riolu: ¡ _oh…!, ¡por…!, ¡Palkia…!, ¡ME CAGO EN TODITITO En GEEEENGAAAARRR! - _grito en sus pensamientos a su forma de maldecirse de sí mismo ya que no visto ya que su secreto fuera visto –.

Celestia se encamino donde estaba a un lado mega riolu en el suelo tendido ignorando a Night belle herida, ya en frente de ella piso fuerte el piso agrietando el suelo poniendo atención al muy herido susodicho.

Celestia: ¡Así que eras tu desde el principio!. Ya me extrañaba de donde aparecían cada rato tus molestas basuras que al final, a que….. ¡ERES UN MALDITO FASTIDIO, DESDE QUE LLEGASTE A ESTE MUNDO TU HAS CAUSADO MAS QUE PROBLEMAS! – ahora veía a Night belle Magic a su lado que ella volteo su cara en total decepción comenzando a salir una lágrima comenzando a gritar de vuelta – ¡Y TU NIGHT BELLE MAGIC…., NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS FIJADO EN UNA BASURA EN VEZ DE FIJARTE EN OTRO PONI, ESTOY DECEPCIONADA DE TI EX – AMIGA, Y ES POR ESO QUE VOY A ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS PARA SIEMPREEEEEE! ¡NO SIN ANTES DARTE UNA PALIZA RIOLU! – Decía en tono autoritario usando la voz real de Canterlot –.

En cambio mega riolu la estaba viendo con ira y enojo capaz de tenerle miedo, aun viendo su aura completamente negra al igual que Night belle que en su mirada de preocupación de lo que dijo esas palabras. Mega Riolu se puso nervioso lo que dijo eso al ultimo que celestia que lo iba a poner en su lugar.

El abrió sus ojos con espanto al ver una espada que apareció y de la nada flotando arriba de el y vio que esa espada apuntaba hacia su pata delantera derecha donde estaba el ala izquierda de Night belle.

Mega riolu: ¡Ce– celestiaaaa….., no lo ha- hagas, se que estas pensando con esa espada pero… po – por favor ¡NO LO HAGAS! – le suplico y le grito a Celestia que no lo hiciera, pero ella no la hizo caso –.

Celestia: ¡SILEEENCIIIIIOOO INSECTOOO! , ¡NO TE DI PERMISO PARA QUE ME HABLARAS… ASI QUE CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA TUYA! – Celestia grito que ya no dijera mas, de paso apareció un bozal con arnes para ponérselo en la boca ya que no hablara mas… mega riolu forcejeaba en quitárselo pero ya lo tenia puesto –.

Night belle por su parte vio que su pareja le había cerrado la boca para no hablar mas, así que por su instinto hizo brillar su cuerno para lanzarle un proyectil mágico a celestia.

Celestial: (¡ _Ni si quiera lo intentes Night belle_!) – pensó celestia que hizo algo e hizo brillar su cuerno.

Pero… ¡oh sorpresa! Night Bell no le lanzo ningún rayo, quería ver porque no salió ya que se llevo una grata sorpresa…. En su cuerno ahora tiene un anillo innunificador que le hacia imposible hacer magia o cualquier otro hechizo, ella al ver se dio cuenta muy tarde, celestia tenia su cuerno brillando ya que ella le puso ese anillo hasta que la maldijo.

Night belle: ¡MALDITA CELESTIA…, COMO ME PUDISTE HACERME ESTO EN PONERME UN ANILLO EN MI CUERNO! – le grito con ira que no se inmuto en escucharla, así que le volvió a gritarle - ¡QUE NO ME ESCUCHATE CELESTIA!,! TE DIJE QUE ME QUITARAS ESTE ANI…! – no pudo terminar su frase ya que celestia le puso otro bozal con arnés en su boca –.

Celestia la miro con desgracia a su ex – amiga que cerrada su boca poniéndole un arnés que no oyera su molesta voz, así que le dijo: - ** _"tu ya no tienes derecho en hablarme, me ibas a atacar, así que no te escuchare mas" -. _ **Dijo celestia ya mas cansada en oír su voz, así que ella se fijo a mega riolu tratando de quitarse el arnes con el bozal, aparte de tener levitada la espada en el, celestia ya enojada con el hizo levantar la espada aun en su levitación a estar a su altura.

Antes de clavar la espada en el brazo derecho de mega riolu, celestia sintió una magia que reconocía y le era familiar de quien era: - "por mi madre lunaris, es mi hermana luna y viene para aca, sera mejor acabar con esto de una vez y yace lo que voy a hacer jijiji" -. – pensó celestia riendo de sus adentros planeando algo malo para los dos –.

Riolu dejo de intentar zafarse de su arnés y vio que celestia levito la espada hasta su altura, hasta que se intento comunicarse con su telepatía, pero ella no le hizo caso intentaba pero nada, el veía en su cara una risa siniestra significado que ya lo iba a hacer. Antes de que mega riolu moviera su brazo derecha del ala de Night belle , celestia actuó rápido y descendió la espada muy veloz hasta escuchar un sonido metálico junto con un ¡zshoam y un crack!

De la impresión, Night belle abrió sus ojos y se achicaron como canicas muy horrorizada al ver la espada enterrada en la pata derecha de mega riolu, siendo incrustada muy adentro hasta sentir el mango de la espada muy enterrada. Riolu sintió un gran dolor que empezó a gritar pero tenia el bozal en su osico, luego retorciendose todo su cuerpo, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos lleno de dolor.

Celestia estaba gozando esta escena tan dolorosa que no tuvo compasión de el, quería ver mas como se retorcía de mucho dolor a ese gusano, pero no tenia mucho tiempo, si se alargaba mas, tendría que dar explicaciones a su hermana luna por esto. Dejo de brillar su cuerno de la espada que tenia enterrado en el brazo de mega riolu e hizo retroceder unos pasos atrás para poder finalmente hablar y dar su veredicto y su sentrncia final a Night belle y a mega riolu.

Celestia: – ella por su parte tomo su postura y su seriedad como toda una juez ante los condenados a su sentencia - ¡Yo la princesa celestia, dueña del sol y del dia junto con mi hermana la princesa Luna, dueña de la noche! (aunque claro que ella no esta aquí, pero pronto estará aquí) – susurro muy bajo – ¡princesa Night Belle Magic, y junto con su esposo el príncipe mega riolu, príncipes del imperio aurorus…..! ¡Se les acusa por alta traición a la corona, dando iniciando una guerra entre equestrianos e aurorianos, dando matanza a amigos, soldados, civiles, e potros inocentes, y de haber convocado a muchas alianzas de otras especies en contra de este reino! ¡POR LA MAXIMA AUTORIDAD Y LA LEY QUE ME CONFIERE A ESTE REINO, LOS DECLARO CULPABLES Y LOS SENTECIO DE POR VIDA EN LA MONTAÑA EVERHOOF, DONDE PASARAN SU VIDA DESTERRADOS EN SU EXHILIO EN LAS FRIAS MONTAÑAS DEL NORTE! Con esto dado hoy finalizado el juicio (Que mi padre Solaris y mi madre lunaris no los perdone por esto).

Con eso dicho mencionado ella brillo su cuerno al máximo y los elementos de la armonía que estaban al rojo vivo brillaron y volvieron a su forma original, mandando una onda expansiva de arcoíris que les dio toditito a los sentenciados desapareciéndolos por completo e siendo transportados y desterrados a las montañas frías del EVERHOOF en la zona norte helada.

Celestia al ver eso sonrió con alegría satisfactoria de haber desterrado a sus dos ex – amigos, ahora enemigos, que ahora pasaran su vidas en el exilio, finalmente ella paso a su siguiente plan cuando llegara su hermana luna para contarle lo que paso.

¿Qué paso con Night belle Magic y mega Riolu después de haber sido desterrados en el everhoof? ¿Cuántos años duraran de su exilio? ¿Podrán ellos dos vengarse de ella o esperar a que los liberen? / ¿Podrá celestia dejar de comer pastelillos a escondidas y qu sus flancos se vean gigantes ante una titán?

Unas preguntas sin respuestas llegaran a su tiempo en el futuro o en los capítulos que siguen.

En el siguiente capitulo sera siendo del cap. 0 prologo, del cap. 0.5 desterrados en el everhoof donde ahí se sentirán tristes y enojados de no cumplir su sueño ¿que clase de sueño sera? No se lo pierdan

CONTINUARA (TnT)

Storm: bueno aquí de vuelta con una nueva historia, esto mis queridos lectores es un resumen que paso cortando trozos de guion, aunque quedara algo confuso, pero en los siguientes caps. se entenderá esto y que no vaya a haber malentendidos. Lo siguiente serán de caps. de 4,000 a 5,000 palabras o menos ya que otros pueden ser alargados en 30,000 o mas. O_O dios mío casi me caigo del soponcio en ver otros fics, que he leído, pero cada quien tiene su propia forma de escribir, lo que si este fics son largos pero los corto por partes con capítulos. Si no tengo otra cosa que mencionar lo diré en el otro cap de 0.5 que viene, así que nos vemos en la otra y cuídense del virus-C "19" propio del nombre para el resident evil, protéjanse, lávense bien y las manos, usen cubre bocas, porque estos meses son fuertes, no bajemos la guardia y sigamos adelante.


End file.
